


Untitled

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M, caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Untitled

  


She did not know it, but he would go so far as to die for her, if she asked.

And even if she didn't.


End file.
